Succubus  Love  ?
by Veronica Z
Summary: What if one kiss was all it took for Needy to change her mind about Jen? The question is; Does Jen feel the same way? And what happens if they go their separate ways? Yes this summary sucks I'm sorry. rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"Jen, what are you doing?" I asked while staring at her because she was standing on my windowsill.

"You told me to leave." She answered me before jumping through the window.

"Wait, Jen!" I yelled and ran to my window. But she was gone.

After watching my man-eating best friend jump out of my window and disappear, I kind of just fell on my bed. I was hoping exhaustion would just take over me, but that didn't happen. I just laid there, thinking over the most recent events.

Unfortunately, when I started to drift off to sleep I remembered the kiss Jen and I shared only a couple of hours before.

*Why didn't I try to stop it sooner?* I kept questioning myself.

As I tried to think about an answer to that question another popped into my head.

*Why did I like kissing her more than Chip?*

Now, that question kept rolling through my head until I finally fell asleep around three in the morning.

**-THREE HOURS AND FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER-**

I was woken up by my alarm clock singing "Photograph" by Nickleback.

*Today is not going to be a good day.* I thought as I practically fell out of bed.

I walked to my closet and pulled out a pair of skinny jeans, my black chucks, and a black and red checkered t-shirt.

After getting dressed I clipped half of my hair up and left the rest down. I put on a little bit of mascara and eyeliner then I put my glasses on.

"Breakfast is ready!" My mom called up the stairs to me.

"I'll be down in a second." I called back as I finished tying my shoes and putting on my black sweater.

As I was walking down the stairs there was a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it." I told my mom as she walked out into the hallway.

"Don't be too long or your breakfast will get cold." She said before walking back into the kitchen.

I opened the front door with a smile on my face. And, for some reason my smile got brighter when I realized it was Jen.

*Shouldn't I be pissed? Scared? Anything other than exceptionally happy?* All of theses questions ran through my head as I let Jen in my house.

What does it all mean?

* * *

This story might be updated slowly. Because I dont know what kind of reviews this will get and i also have other stories that i will also be updating. PLease Review and check out my other stories. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"I love the smell of bacon in the morning." Jen said happily as we walked to my kitchen.

"Mom, Jen is here." I called as I trailed behind Jen.

"Good. That means this food wont go to waste." My mom said as we sat at the kitchen table.

"OK girls I'm off to work. I'll see you later."

My mom kissed us both on the top of our heads before grabbing her purse and keys and walking to her car.

"Your mom is a great cook." Jen said between bites of bacon. I'm guessing just to break our silence.

"So you've said before." I answered quietly keeping my eyes on my food.

"Is something wrong Needy?" *Did she really just ask that?* I thought to myself.

"Oh, I don't know Jen. Maybe the fact that people are being killed left and right, or maybe it's because you kissed me last night, oh, wait, there's one more…" I paused not sure whether or not to continue, then decided why not. "maybe the fact that for some reason I have a feeling you've played a part in the deaths." I let everything I was thinking out in the open, which seemed to surprise Jen, or maybe it was my accusation.

"What are you going on about Needy?" Jen questioned innocently as if everything I just said was nothing at all.

"You know damn good and well what I'm talking about." Traitor tears were rolling down my cheeks and I couldn't make them stop.

"Please don't cry." Jen said as she got up, pulled me to my feet, and wrapped her arms around me in a comforting way.

"Just tell me what's going on." I begged.

"I will. Later. Right now we have school. I'll spend the night here tonight and I'll explain." Jen said sincerely.

I could tell she was telling the truth by the way she was looking me in the eyes. She could never lie to me if she looked me in the eye because it gave her emotions away.

"OK." I said after a minute and had calmed down enough to throw the rest of breakfast away.

"Ready to go?" Jen asked as I made my way to the living room, where I'd left my back pack the day before.

"Yeah, let's go." I answered with a sigh.

**JEN'S POV**

I can't believe Needy is starting to figure things out. I never thought she would put things together. But now I have to tell her. She'd know if I lied to her.

_*I wonder what she thinks of me kissing her.* _I thought to myself as we got in my car.

I've been trying to figure out what the kiss meant to her because for some weird reason it meant a lot to me. And then this morning when I seen her standing in the door way I just wanted to snatch her up and kiss her again.

"I really don't want to be here today." Needy grumbled as we walked to our first period and effectively interrupting my thoughts.

"Me either." I agreed.

Maybe another thing we'll talk about tonight is that kiss….wait, no, this could be bad. She could hate me, or worse…..I could hurt her. It would kill me if she hated me after tonight.

_*today is not going to be a good day.* _I thought as we sat down in our first period.


	3. Important!

**TO THE LADIES AND GENTS THAT READ MY STORIES!**

**MY DEAREST APOLOGIES FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG.**

**MY COMPUTER CAUGHT A VIRUSE AND BY THE TIME IT WAS SLIGHTLY FIXED ALL OF MY SAVED DOCUMENTS WERE GONE. SO IVE HAD TO "START FRESH " IF YOU WISH TO CALL IT THAT ON THE SAVED CHAPTERS THAT I HADNT UPLOADED YET. **

**NOW I HAVE A NEW COMPUTER AND THINGS WILL BE UPDATED ASAP!**

**AGAIN MY APOLOGIES FOR THE INCONVEINENCE.**

**AND THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND LEAVING REVIEWS.**

**Love,**

**RONI **


End file.
